(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting assemblies for delicate components, and more particularly to a mounting assembly that rigidly integrates the component to the assembly in order to protect the component from installation loads while also precisely positioning the component relative to a mounting surface and protecting the component from water damage.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Many underwater launching systems have sensing devices such as proximity switches (e.g., reed switches) mounted in launch tubes to sense launch tube hatch and valve positions. Since these switches are fragile and get wet, they must be protected from shock and water damage. Accordingly, the switch is typically encapsulated in an elastomer compound and wired to an electrical connector accessible from the exterior of the encapsulant. In order to mount the encapsulated switch in its desired location, threaded inserts are usually embedded in the encapsulant. Both the electrical connector and threaded inserts float within the encapsulant. The electrical connector experiences torque loads when a cable connector is coupled thereto and the threaded inserts experience torque loads when the encapsulated switch assembly is mounted in position. As a result, this arrangement has been prone to failure of the encapsulant around the electrical connector and the threaded inserts. In a seawater environment, failure of the encapsulant allows water to wick up into the switch and bring about premature failure thereof. Additionally, since the threaded inserts float in the encapsulant, it is difficult to assure consistency in locating the switches relative to the threaded inserts which ultimately determine the switch position.